Chapter 12 (One Piece Campaign): No Risk, No Reward
Short Summary Long Summary The 3rd Fleet’s assault on Risky Red Island is imminent. They will also be sending a small force due to how hazardous the island is. It’s terrain is nothing less than a death trap. Commander Kakashi absolutely refused to risk more lives than necessary. Plus, the Coalition Unit stationed is also relatively small. Even they don’t want their man to die from such a stupid reason as overcrowding. On one small ship, Natsu is groaning and bent over the edge. Lisanna giggles while trying to soothe her old flame. Mirajane admits that she sees sick Natsu like an adorable child. Gray can’t help but feel bad for the Dragon Slayer, knowing how miserable he’ll be in this Campaign when he’s not fighting. Hearing the vomiting, Lucy starts getting nauseous, wondering why she suddenly can’t handle her friend being sick. When Mirajane suggests it getting so bad she can’t handle it, Lucy sighs that she’ll be glad to get on shore and fight, much to her own disbelief. On the Ninjas’ boat, Lee can’t contain his excitement about burning foes with ‘Flames of YOUTH’, while Guy is also seasick. While Kiba sarcastically mutters about losing the element of surprise, and Akamaru whines, Kuromaru growls about the yelling in his sensitive ears. Tsume sighs, just glad that at least Guy is quiet. When she asks why Kakashi brought them along, he admits that after seeing Guy so miserable, he felt he should throw a bone and let him off the ship. Tsume jokes that Kakashi is a nice guy, so he muses that he oozes kindness. Back on topic, Tsume asks if attacking with a small force is wise. Kakashi repeats that more people just means unnecessary danger on this island, for both sides. If he’s wrong, the 3rd will just beat the enemy until victory. Tsume laughs that passing a team of Genin made her friend a softie, though Kakashi jokes that his students wouldn’t see it that way. Smiling, Tsume states Kakashi’s ‘pack’ came together, adding he should be proud. Kakashi nods, admitting he feels the same about the Alliance. Tsume vows that they’ll beat every Coalitionist on the island, with Kakashi chuckling about loving the Inuzuka spirit. Bartolomeo yells for the men to go onward in the name of the Acts, prompting the soldiers muttering about him getting on a roll. Cavendish is irritated and unable to even get a nap. The moment he heard he’d be stuck with Bartolomeo, he’d foamed at the mouth, and the option for swimming back to Dressrosa was gone. Wyper rolls his eyes at this, muttering about them not acting like they’re at war, wondering when carefree behavior starts being a burden. Apoo laughs that Wyper should be used to this, pointing out that the Alliance isn’t an average army. He thinks that it’s certainly different than the Beast Pirates, who were mostly no-nonsense, individual quirks aside. To him, the Emperor’s Crew had no soul, even to the point where Drake and Hawkins agreed, despite acting like they didn’t care. Apoo admits that he likes being part of the Alliance, feeling terrible that he was sent to spy on them. While the Pirate calls the Alliance’s kindness at a level where anyone would use such naiveté against them, he can’t bring himself to do so. Apoo doesn’t want to hurt them after they’ve been good to him, or hurt Chitsujo after his generosity. Jinbe notices Apoo, realizing that his heart is beginning to warm. The Fishman knew all about Kaido and Big Mom’s spies, and was uncertain about allowing them so much freedom. Nevertheless, Jinbe is a skilled enough tactician to know the value of keeping spies close as allies while giving them selective information. This prompts him to remember that Chitsujo promised that when the World Government falls, a union between independent nations will step up, with Dragon at the head. That union will include the Fishmen. Chitsujo explains that he desires to see the universe at peace, which will require every one having a say in their fate, regardless of race. Both realize that racism and hate will always exist, with eradication not being an option. Regardless, Chitsujo and Dragon promise to do all they can to elevate the Fishmen, since healing begins with simply listening and trying to understand each other. Jinbe notes how wise the Good King is, having been hesitant to put people on pedestals before. Still, he’ll do everything in his power to make that dream reality. The last boat carries the Soul Reapers, with Ukitake at the head. Rukia asks how her captain is doing, pointing out how rough the sea is, guessing that’s why they call it Risky Red. Ukitake smiles and tells Rukia not to worry, having felt much better after Hakuai. Rukia admits her Captain is like a different person in the fight, now that he’s healthy, joking that Sentaro and Kiyone probably feel useless. Ukitake adds that he feels so bad that he’s almost tempted to make himself sick. Although, he’s wanting to encourage Kiyone to spend more time with Isane. Rose laughs at how kind Ukitake is, admitting that’s something he missed during his exile. When Izuru sounds surprised at the concept, Rose admits that all the Vizards missed Soul Society, pushing them to train their rage on Aizen. That was the only place they felt they could make a difference. Rose adds that it’s the only place where he can just play guitar all day, earning a deadpan response from Izuru. Shūhei notes that Kensei and Mashirō have similar attitudes. Despite its flaws, Soul Society is home for them. Rose admits that nothing is perfectly beautiful, but that’s what makes the whole world beautiful. The bad highlights the good, making people appreciate it. As a musician, Rose believes the bad puts music and love in their hearts to highlight the good. The Captain will protect Soul Society until the end, so he can truly sympathize with those who lost their homes to the Coalition. Rose fights and dies for the others’ home, because they are willing to do the same for his. Rukia agrees that after so long seeing her life as worthless, she has cherished and appreciated the good in the world. Ukitake sums it up as being united by love, which makes the war worth fighting. He even goes so far as to call it a family, Rose joking that it’s quite an extended family. At that point, the helmsman announces that they’re close to shore. Ukitake urges his men to fight with all their strength for their allies and lost homes. On Risky Red Island, Zabuza Momochi is on the highest cliff of the island, seeing the approaching Alliance through binoculars. After muttering about finally seeing action, the Mist Ninja calls out to Haku for him to get ready. Taking the binoculars, the ice-user comments on the small number of ships, and asks why that is. Zabuza calls the island a deathtrap, explaining that anyone who comes takes a big risk, the island turning red with blood if they aren’t ready. Haku laments that the risk was minimized when all the wildlife was killed off. Zabuza gets back on point by stressing that everyone the Coalition put on this island is an expendable asset. While the Swordsman doesn’t mind being expended, knowing he’s no saint, the Coalition top brass sicken him. Haku agrees that the sooner they’re defeated or killed, the sooner they can return to the afterlife. Both still have their pride, having no desire to be used like this any longer. With a soft smile, Zabuza ruffles Haku’s hair, assuring him that they’ll be beaten before the day ends. Haku jokes at that being a first to hear, asking why his adopted father feels that way. Zabuza states that if the Alliance has people who are half the men Naruto or Kakashi are, they’ve nothing to worry about. Smiling, Haku agrees that the Coalition will fall. Zabuza turns and sees the rest of the Coalition Unit on the move, joking that they’re scurrying like ants. When asked if he’s ready to lose, Haku smiles and says he is. Zommari tries to meditate, but is slowly succumbing to rage, frustration, and despair, knowing that everyone is looking down on the Espada more and more every day. For the Unit’s members, it’s sink or swim. He can only think about how unfair it is for one of Aizen’s elites to be pushed aside, deciding to show that he deserved better by surviving the battle and beat the Alliance. Off to the side, Hughes and Sugarboy stand at the ready when hearing the news. They are the last Indoctrinated officers from Edolas. After briefly bemoaning his buzz cut, courtesy of Tenten, Sugarboy asks how long they must be humiliated by serving monsters. Hughes sighs that working for the Coalition is the least awesome thing he’s ever done, even when compared to what happened between Edolas and Fairy Tail. He adds that they’re stuck like this until one side loses, or they’re dead, which might be the better option. Sugarboy grimly states he never thought he’d hear such a thing from his friend. Hughes sadly agrees, pointing out that they’re puppets for the monsters who destroyed Edolas, killed innocents, and their king. The two are unaware that Mystogan survived and is in recovery. Hughes sadly believes that there’s no point in resisting, saying that all puppets from a destroyed kingdom can do is fight and die. Pushed past the point of despair, the two forced into evil believe that death is all that’s left for them. Foxy tries to strike ‘cool’ poses, showing off to his crew. He cackles that glory is in their sights, adding that they’ll go and take it. This earns a cheer from his simple-minded crewmen. When Foxy shouts that they’ll crush anyone in the way, including Luffy, that gives the crew pause. Mouth dropping, Foxy asks if they really don’t believe in him, prompting one grunt to point out that while they do, they believe in Luffy more. Before Foxy’s heart shatters, the crew assures him that since people love the underdog, he has a chance. Foxy buys it, saying he shall embrace the title of Foxy the Underdog, earning a cheer from his men. It eventually just devolves into the crew of cheaters chanting ‘Underdog’. The last notable soldier is Uroko the Outlier, a research assistant of Sagi’s. He notes that the Iron Maidens are growing restless, wondering if they sense the enemy. Uroko hypothesizes that they’re evolving with a sense of self-awareness. He turns to Alpha, an Iron Maiden ten feet tall with a spike-covered back, claiming that it’s no exception. Alpha just looks at the others, and says ‘Iron Maidens’. Uroko jots down what he saw, calling it amazing that Alpha is speaking in broken English, knowing Sagi will be thrilled. He thinks that the Maidens were already impressive when simply mindless beasts acting on instinct as an extension of Wapol’s hatred. The Watcher asks himself if the Maidens will still act as instruments of Wapol’s will, or develop their own desires. Uroko wonders how this happened in the first place, asking what could trigger evolution leading to awareness, believing Sagi should look into it. While he deems evolution natural, Uroko calls this development strange. Once the 3rd makes landfall, Kakashi gives the order to spread out and be careful of the island’s extreme hazards. Natsu roars in triumph at the solid ground, screaming that he’s fired up. Lisanna gleefully observes the change, while Mirajane smiles at their friend. Hearing Gray mutter about losing the element of surprise, Lucy points out they never had the option, since they had to sail to the island. Sighing in agreement, Gray tells the others to be safe, suggesting they meet up there and celebrate when the battle is won. Before leaving, Gray asks Natsu to stay safe. Mirajane pouts that Gray should be more honest with his feelings, while Lisanna sweat-drops at how boys are. Her older sister laments that they’re thickheaded, guessing that’s why the girls are there. Seeing Natsu charge forward, Lisanna asks if Lucy remembers what she told her on Tenrou all those years ago. Smiling, Lucy remembers to stay close to Natsu, knowing he’s always stronger when someone important is fighting by his side. Lisanna asks her to do that before he gets too far away, prompting Lucy’s mouth to drop open as she yells for Natsu to wait up. Mirajane mutters that those two are really something, earning a sad smile and agreement from Lisanna. The Alliance seems to encounter a lack of resistance, leading to the higher-ups thinking the Coalition didn’t want their own men exposed to the hazards. Suddenly, Izuru is swept off his feet by a snare trap of vines, with the Soul Reapers yelling for their superior. While swinging about, Izuru starts to feel sick to the stomach from the trigger and swinging around. Bartolomeo and Cavendish are frozen in place, and start sinking. While Bartolomeo asks if the world is getting higher, Cavendish ignores that and admits he hates the sensation. When a 3rd Fleet pirate suggests they look around, Cavendish pales, asking what’s wet like water but solid like ground. The two Pirates then yell at the quicksand in unison. The grunts just face-palm at the stupidity of two of their top fighters. Poor Lucy is screaming in fear while running away from a rolling boulder, roaring about how cliché this is. Elsewhere, Guy and Lee are standing over an exceedingly unstable path over rushing water, the ground cracking beneath them. Kakashi just has a deadpan expression, calling it impossible to kill those two, comparing them to cockroaches. As he says that, Guy and Lee fall into the roaring river, swim up it with tremendous force, and are out within a minute. Kakashi sighs, Guy and Lee roar with triumph, and the soldiers mutter at the ridiculousness. Uroko laughs as he sees the 3rd scattered by the Island’s chaos, claiming he could make a profit by tricking people into coming, and then filming when they’re caught by a trap. He muses that once the Coalition rules and decency is thrown out the window, there’ll be a market. Turning to Alpha, Uroko asks if it’s experiencing any emotion from watching, such as joy, amusement, or humor. Alpha just points at its species, saying ‘Iron Maidens’. The Outlier calls it understandable that Alpha is stuck on curiosity towards its kind. Uroko calls Alpha a freak of nature from an accidently created species, thinking its curious about the ‘freaks’ just like it. When Alpha just points and repeats ‘Iron Maidens’, Uroko laughs that he finally has a partner he can say whatever he wants to, just making sure to keep track of intelligence and self-awareness. Uroko brings out a whistle from his pocket, deciding to get started. The whistle was developed by Sagi to draw in and command Iron Maidens. The Outlier shouts for the ‘ugly ingrates’ to listen up, commanding them to kill all the enemy soldiers. Since they’re technically an extension of Wapol’s will, they’ll immediately hunt anyone they can find from the Alliance. Alpha growls, so Uroko reminds him of his orders to stay with the Outlier, calling it an ace in the hole. He states that it needs to remain and protect the barrier. Alpha points to its people, but Uroko snaps that the device is more important, claiming they can just make more Iron Maidens. The Outlier adds that the device is for his and the Iron Maidens’ benefit, snapping for Alpha to shut up and stand guard like a good dog. Alpha says ‘benefit’ and stands protectively in front of the barrier device. Uroko groans that Alpha isn’t entirely stupid, but that intelligence makes the whistle obsolete, deciding to request a better whistle for more advanced Maidens. Lisanna and Mirajane are surrounded by a pack of Maidens, the former exasperated at facing them again. Mirajane jokes at the monsters having a ‘schoolboy crush’ on her, since she’s been in every battle with them. Lisanna deadpans that her sister is overthinking, while pointing out that the Maidens were designed with a woman’s body in mind. Mirajane realizes that their enemies have curves like supermodels, disturbing her. When the Maidens hiss, Lisanna mutters about them not appreciating quips, prompting Mirajane to transform with Satan Soul. Lisanna, calling her sis a handful, changes with Animal Soul: Tigress. Lisanna easily slashes one Maiden’s throat, noting how much stronger she’s gotten, asking if her sister saw. Mirajane vaporizes a group of Maidens with Soul Extinction, asking if her sister said something. Lisanna sweat-drops, dejected that she still can’t beat Mirajane. Elsewhere, a very irritated Izuru releases his Shikai with a ‘Raise your head, Wabisuke’. He just strolls through, clanging against the Maidens as he mutters about stupid traps, islands, and monsters. When one grunt asks if Izuru is okay, another points out he’s been through a lot lately. Apparently, being betrayed by an admired captain, being shot through the torso, multiple defeats in Fiore, and the humiliation of a snare trap takes a toll on the sanity. The Inuzukas are tearing through Iron Maidens with their Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone. Grinning, Kiba asks ‘age before beauty?’. His mother promises a spanking for that comment, but goes ahead with Kuromaru in a Fang Over Fang. Kiba chuckles at his mother being a strong alpha, asking if Akamaru wants to surpass Kuromaru, not wanting to be left behind. When the Ninja Hound gives a competitive growl, Kiba yells that they’ll show how good they are, starting his own Fang Over Fang that easily tears through the Maidens. Seeing this, Tsume admits that her son will be a great Clan Head soon, with Kuromaru calling Akamaru a perfect partner. When asked, Tsume frowns that she’ll still spank her boy for that comment, earning a sweat-drop. Further away, Apoo busts out Fighting Music: Scratch Shan Don. With a ‘SHAN’, Apoo decapitates all the Maidens around with a slicing soundwave. He then raps with a funky beat about being no foo’ and the winning being thrilling. His mood goes up when a crewmate agrees with a ‘Word’. Apoo smugly says the Maidens all lose to him in battle, music, and handsomeness. When another crewmate jokes that they’re even uglier than Apoo, said Pirate’s mouth drops open, much to the crew’s concern. Apoo falls to his knees, asking if he’s really that ugly. The On-Air Pirates exclaim that he’s never had this problem before, wondering why it’s an issue now. Apoo mutters at how bluntly his appearance was commented on, saying his musician’s ego is shattered. When the rest of the crew criticize the joking pirate, he asks how he was supposed to know the ego would be shattered, thinking Apoo would be cool with the joke if he brought it up in the first place. When some crewmates chastise the man to read people better, others ask why they’re stopping for this in a war. Since the Iron Maidens were recently created, and at the bottom of their strength levels, the Alliance had easily torn through them despite Risky Red’s entrapments. This means that the 3rd’s strongest are close enough to the Island’s center to start running into the Coalition Unit officers. Kakashi freezes in place when sensing two very familiar Chakra signatures, cursing about them not being allowed to rest. Zabuza and Haku just stroll into view, calm at their situation. The Swordsman smirks, happy to see Kakashi again, musing that they’re always fated to meet up. He just calls it too bad Naruto isn’t here, thinking he owes thanks for his words back on that bridge. While Kakashi gives the two a sad, sympathetic look, Haku gives a respectful bow, saying it’s good to see the Leaf Ninja. One young ninja mutters fearfully at the Demon of the Hidden Mist, prompting Kakashi to sternly say that he’s also a good man. Zabuza teases that he didn’t think the Copy Ninja was the sentimental type, with Kakashi saying the same to him. When Kakashi points out that he didn’t use the Hidden Mist Jutsu, Zabuza grimly states that he wants to confront Kakashi like a man, not just because he’s ordered by someone with delusions of grandeur. The Mist Ninja proclaims that while he’s a Shinobi, he’s still human, earning a smile from Kakashi as he recalls Naruto changing the hardened assassin. Suddenly, Rose speeds at Zabuza with a drawn Zanpakutō. The Mist Swordsman easily blocks it with the Executioner’s Blade. The Vizard admits that while he doesn’t fully understand Kakashi and Zabuza’s relationship, they are friends who shouldn’t be forced to fight to the death. While tempted to deny it, Zabuza agrees with Rose. Nodding, Rose asks if Konton feels nothing when torturing people, wondering if he has any idea what it’s like to fight friends. He furiously states that he’ll never forgive Konton for doing this and reminding him of his worst memories (Fighting Kensei, Mashirō, and the Indoctrinated). Suddenly, Haku throws Hidden Jutsu: One Thousand Needles with a single Hand Sign. While Indoctrinated, Zabuza still means everything to the young boy, and he won’t allow anyone to lay a hand on him. In an instant, Rose is protected by a Barrierbility: House that forces the Ex-Mist Ninjas back. Bartolomeo laughs that he escaped the quicksand and is back in the fight. While he doesn’t really know how he got out so fast, details aren’t important in a manly fight. When Kakashi asks where Cavendish is, the Pirate smiles that he ran off after yelling that he was a magnet for bad luck and wanted to be elsewhere for his beauty’s sake. Kakashi just wonders why Bartolomeo is still smiling after being insulted. Haku thinks a barrier user could be trouble, and suggests that he take care of him so Zabuza can be unimpeded. The Swordsman gives the go-ahead, calling barrier warriors a pain to fight. He then accepts a fight between him and the Vizard. Rose orders the men to go on while he and Bartolomeo handle the Ex-Mist Ninja, claiming they’re more than enough. Bartolomeo agrees, calling himself a disciple of the Acts of Order who will be praised with his victory, gleefully shouting that they’d notice him. Haku, very uncomfortable, is tempted to switch opponents with Zabuza, before catching that the Pirate said he was friends with Naruto. Blushing, Bartolomeo says it’d be a dream come true if he was friends, gushing that he already has so many autographs. Haku just mutters that he doesn’t want Zabuza to suffer through such insanity. Zommari gets up and faces Lee and Guy, impressed that ‘mere humans’ beat every single other soldier with just fists, earning his attention. While Guy says he’s glad to earn the attention, the Arrancar asks if they don’t realize that’s a bad thing. Lee calls that nonsense, merely seeing an opportunity to test the “Flames of YOUTH” against an Espada, having not had the chance to spar with Nel. Zommari frowns as he calls her a traitor to the Arrancar race. Guy narrows his eyes at the label, calling it despicable to label a comrade like Nel as that. Lee yells that he still wishes to fight this man, pointing out Guy promised he’d get the first officer. Guy notes he did, asking his student to step forward and make him proud. Before Lee can go off on his promises of what he’ll do if he loses, Guy assures him that he’ll win no problem with hos much stronger he’s gotten since Fiore. Lee yells thank you before stepping up. Zommari is in disbelief until he registers Guy thinks the ‘boy’ can beat him, calling it arrogance. Guy argues that faith and arrogance are completely different, stating Lee grew through faith in his work ethic, believing he can win after his training. Lee shouts that he can win with his faith in Guy’s training, promising he won’t lose to the Arrancar. Zommari simply states that putting faith in men is the highest form of arrogance, saying they’ll all see when dying at his feet. Kiba sniffs someone familiar, musing that he never forgets a smell. Seeing Hughes, the Ninja casually asks how he’s doing, since he hasn’t seen him since Willow Lake. Muttering at the ‘mutt’, Hughes says he’s not sure if seeing Kiba again is awesome. While he was glad to be beaten as an Indoctrinated, he still has a soldier’s pride and can’t forgive who beat him. When Sugarboy hears Hughes yell, he sighs that he won’t interfere, knowing how eager his friend was to take on the Leaf Ninja again. Hughes muses that a puppet still has a soldier’s pride, so he’ll put the ‘dogs’ under his boot as a matter of principal, not for Konton. Kiba admits he can respect that, joking that his opponent got his balls back after being neutered. Hughes growls and brings out the Command Tact, telling the Ninja not to be so cocky without Shino around to drain him. Kiba retorts that he’s not as nice as Shino. Sugarboy chuckles at Hughes rarely being this determined, wondering if his rage just needs an outlet. Wyper comes up, pointing out that the Edolasian doesn’t seem too eager to fight. Sugarboy comically yells that he’d only be eager to cut down the girl who burned his hair off, claiming nobody messes with his ‘do’. Wyper shrugs that his opponent seems to have no problem threatening his allies, which means he has to do something about it. Having grown beyond only caring about his tribe of Shandora, Wyper aims the Burn Bazooka at Sugarboy, saying he has to take him down on principal. Sugarboy gives a wry smile, drawing Rose Espada, admitting he loves honest people. While Lucy has escaped from the evil boulder, she’s surrounded by the Foxy Pirates, who are all cheering at the most well-endowed woman in Fairy Tail. She shudders at being surrounded by perverts, asking if she ended up in a strip club. When Foxy laughs at this, Lucy shrieks at his horrific visage, calling him a monster. Foxy, in utter disbelief, introduces himself as a handsome man. Deadpan, Lucy asks if he doesn’t own a mirror. When Foxy goes to the Posture of Woe, the crew yell for their leader. Porsche curses out Lucy for saying that. Sighing, Lucy starts walking past, not liking her time wasted with lunacy outside her guild, bidding them all a nice life. Foxy rises up, yelling for her to hold it, grinning that he can’t just let her leave. Lucy shrugs that he technically could, but Foxy argues that she’ll have to defeat them first if she wishes to move on. When asked if she can take on their “awesome” might, Lucy shrugs that she’d have to quit Fairy Tail if she couldn’t. Elsewhere, Natsu roars as he charges through Risky Red, dodging everything he sets off. He rants there better be someone real strong at the top, fired up with the set-up. When Happy asks, Natsu points out that the barrier engine is on this island, guessing the Coalition would put it where it’s most difficult to reach. After Natsu seriously says how sure he is the device is at the top, Happy points out his wings, saying they can bypass the traps and head straight to the top. With an excited grin, Natsu tells his friend to fly him up. Happy grabs Natsu, and zooms forward with Max Speed to the top of the island. Appearing Characters Kakashi Hatake Natsu Dragneel Lisanna Strauss Mirajane Strauss Gray Fullbuster Lucy Heartfilia Happy Rock Lee Might Guy Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Tsume Inuzuka Kuromaru Bartolomeo Cavendish Wyper Scratchmen Apoo Jinbei Chitsujo (Flashback) Jushiro Ukitake Rukia Kuchiki Rojuro Otoribashi Izuru Kira Shuhei Hisagi Zabuza Momochi Haku Zommari Rureaux Hughes Sugarboy Foxy Porsche Uroko 'Alpha' Abilities Magic * Takeover ** Satan Soul ** Animal Soul: Tigress * Soul Extinction * Max Speed Jutsu * Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone * Fang Over Fang * Hidden Jutsu: One Thousand Needles Devil Fruit * Barrier Barrier Fruit Weapons * Executioner's Blade * Command Tact * Burn Bazooka * Rosa Espada (Spanish for "Pink Sword") Zapakuto * Wabisuke Technique * Fighting Music: Scratch Shan Don ** Shan * Barrieribility: House Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 11 (One Piece Campaign): Luffy vs Itachi Next Chapter: Chapter 13 (One Piece Campaign): Risky Red's Red Hot Battles Category:One Piece Campaign Category:Chapters Category:Three Keys Arc